


A Bang And A Boom

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-January [26]
Category: F-Troop
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-18
Updated: 2011-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agarn thinks things he shouldn't. (And I go to hell in a bucket.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bang And A Boom

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble-a-Day Project 2011-Day 26. (Posted to LJ on January 26) Written for jonnycarnahan. Hope you're feeling better, and thanks for reminding me what a crush I had on Ken Berry back in the day. Beta'd by vanillafluffy. Comments and concrit welcome. Brain bleach available, if necessary.

Captain Parmenter looked up and smiled when he saw Agarn.

“What can I do for you Corporal?”

He’d known when he walked in, but there was something about Parmeter’s smile that made him forget.

It wasn’t the first time he’d found himself speechless near the Captain, or imagined things that might get a man court-martialed. Besides, Captain Parmenter was probably just relieved to have a distraction from trying to fold that map again.

On the other hand, Fort Courage could be a mighty lonely place at night.

Agarn reached out to help fold the map.

Who said he was dumb?


End file.
